


What Have You Done to Me?

by Oh_Shiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Cannon, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shiny/pseuds/Oh_Shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his entire fault, she was rather happy being invisible for the last five years and he went and ruined all of that. So now he would pay, for wasn't sex the weakness of all teenage boys?</p><p>Let me know what you think, I have this all plotted out and I really want to write it. Hell I might write it even if there isn't any interest in it, that's how much I love my plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have You Done to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this story all plotted and planned out, it is going to be pretty lengthy. Marie is my original character, a muggle-born witch placed in Slytherin (I looked it up, that shit has been known to happen) and I love her! I even have the beginnings of a sequel planned so I just thought I would put up a little preview from a few chapters in to see if there would be any interest. I know OC's aren't super popular but Marie will definitely be giving Draco a run for his money, but I don't want to give too much away.
> 
> And yes I'm terrible for stopping it before it went anywhere good and dirty, but trust me when I say it will be going there, a lot.
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks. =)

The walk back down to the dungeons was always a slow one for Marie. Over the years she never really did come to relish the thought of spending the rest of the night stuck in the close proximity of so many people that hated the very essence of her body’s makeup, funny that. She dazedly watched her fingertips run along the damp stone walls as she dawdled down the corridor. She shouldn't have become complacent for she was expecting Draco’s revenge, yet when he shot out from the mouth of a dim corridor she was passing, Marie could admit that she was well and truly caught off-guard. His arms wrapped around her torso, successfully caging her own arms against her sides and dragged her into the opening of the corridor that he had appeared from. Marie wasn't sure why she didn't scream, here was Draco Malfoy stumbling down a barely lit passage as he pulled her along with him, and she was quite positive that he most likely intended to do her great bodily harm, yet she didn't utter a single word, didn't even produce one single noise of complaint. Marie let her body go limp in Draco’s arms, her heels dragged along the ground as she smiled to herself, she really did hope that it pissed Draco off that she made no attempt to struggle nor help him in his efforts to heave her further into the dark.

She knew at once that her plan to irritate was successful when Draco eventually gave up on the dragging and instead threw her against the unforgivably hard stonewall, she winced as the side of her head made contact with a dull thud; that was going to leave a bit of a bump. Draco stood over her, his heavy breathing filling the silence that surrounded them, and then he knelt down and placed his hands beneath her armpits. His hold on her tightened, his fingers dug brutally into her soft flesh through her robes before he hauled her up off the ground and held Marie firmly against the wall at her back.

“What the fuck have you done to me?” He snarled.

Marie's head throbbed yet she still managed to smile at the boy that currently held her captive, “Oh let me guess, your pure-blood organs are slowly shutting down because you unwittingly fucked a Mudblood?” She asked cheerily.

Draco let out a shaky breath and inched his head slightly closer to where Marie’s long braid had come to fall over her shoulder. What? No retaliation? How very odd that he remained silent after she had just openly mocked him. And then the most minuscule noise twitched at her ears, had he just sniffed her? Marie narrowed her eyes at the pale head of hair that was level to her chest.

“Your must have done something,” he murmured. “This no other explanation as to why this is happening to me. You must have slipped me a potion, some of the Amortentia that we made in class perhaps.”

What the fuck was he going on about?

Draco’s fingers somehow dug into her harder, Marie bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to ignore the pain. She guessed there would be some nice bruises to go along with the bump on her head. Draco pulled her away from the wall just enough to be able to once again shove her roughly against it.

“Tell me what you did,” Draco commanded. “I need this to stop, now."

“Well,” Marie drawled. “First of all I sucked your dick.”

“Shut up,” it came out rough, guttural and a slight hitch in his breath followed.

One corner of Marie’s lips twitched up into a semi-smirk and she grasped at the bravado that she found so easy to fake.

“Draco, you asked me to tell you what I did, so I am. I wrapped my plump little lips around the head of your cock and flicked my tongue back and forth before giving you a good, solid, suck,” she relayed, her voice dripping with sweetness.

Draco pushed himself against Marie and there was absolutely no mistaking what the hardness was that she felt against her hip. Well, this was a surprise; she honestly wasn't expecting the bloke to have an erection considering he seemed to be royally pissed at her, how very interesting. 

His forehead made contact with the stone to the left of Marie’s head and he said quietly, “Stop it.”

Marie turned her head slightly towards his, he almost sounded defeated. Served him right for being a complete and utter asshole to her, he bloody well should suffer. She scrunched her nose and let out a small huff of breath at the twinge of guilt that she felt. No! She was not going to feel any remorse for her actions, not for that night and not for now; he needed to reap what he sowed. This was his entire fault, she was rather happy being invisible for the last five years and he went and ruined all of that. So now he would pay, for wasn't sex the weakness of all teenage boys?

Marie ground her hips against Draco’s erection and he tensed against her, “I fucking hate you,” he growled. “I hate you and your filthy fucking blood.”

“Bitch,” He spat out at the end.

Marie simply chuckled in his ear before grinding herself against him again.


End file.
